


This Is The Last Time I Won't Hurt You Anymore.

by hemakeshimstrongx



Series: The Song Fic Series [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Taylor Swift based one shot, The Last Time by Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody (from Snow Patrol), slightly angsty i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemakeshimstrongx/pseuds/hemakeshimstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of The Last Time by Taylor Swift.<br/>basically, Louis breaks Harry's heart and asks for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Last Time I Won't Hurt You Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Meredith.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Meredith.), [because I made her cry with this and I'm sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+I+made+her+cry+with+this+and+I%27m+sorry).



FIND MYSELF AT YOUR DOOR, JUST LIKE ALL THOSE TIMES BEFORE.

Louis breaths heavily before knocking on Harry's door. He fucked up, he knows he did. Technically he didn't cheat, but Harry's broken as it is. It was one night where Louis was drunk and he kissed someone else. And they fought. They fought. Words were thrown like knives and they cut deep. Louis screamed about Harry and if he 'wasn't so damn insecure this wouldn't be happening', which was totally out-of-line.

He doesn't expect Harry to open the door. Honestly, he expects for the boy to be shunning him. But he does.

YOU OPEN YOUR EYES INTO MINE AND EVERYTHING SEEMS BETTER. 

His eyes are puffy and he's wearing one of Louis' sweaters and Louis just drinks him in because he hasn't seen Harry in a week. Louis has missed this, missed Harry. Just looking at him makes Louis feel so much relief. Harry is alive, Harry is okay. They stand there and stare at each other for a few long moments before Harry clears his throat.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"You haven't been answering my calls. I've left voice mails." Louis replies, shoving his hands in the sweatshirt pockets and exhales into the cool December air.

"I know. I got them. I heard them. Is that all you needed?" Harry grumbles, going to close the door.

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M ASKING YOU THIS, PUT MY NAME AT THE TOP OF YOUR LIST.

"I need you to forgive me," Louis begs. "I've asked you so many times in the voice mails and the text messages and the letters. I need you to forgive me."

"I told you I got the calls and texts and letters. I know you want me to forgive you. But you said some pretty horrible things to me. About how I am. And other things that I can't bring myself to remember because it hurts so damn much."

"I know. I know I said terrible things to you and I feel so terrible for it. I will never ever forgive myself for the things I said to you."

YOU WEAR YOUR BEST APOLOGY BUT I WAS THERE TO WATCH YOU LEAVE. 

Harry knew it was Louis as soon as the knock sounded. Louis had left countless voice mails and texts, all of which Harry read but never replied to. He saw all of Louis' apologies and pleas of forgiveness, but he didn't answer any of them. Not a single one. He was mad, he was upset, he felt betrayed and violated by the one person he trusted.

So, he really doesn't know why he opened the door. Maybe it's because he wants to fight, maybe because he wants to fix it.

But, now, looking at Louis, he realizes he wants to fix it. Except he doesn't want to give in that easily. Louis has to know what went down hurt.

"You shouldn't have left," he says softly.

Louis scoffs. "You kicked me out! Can you let me in, please? It's cold."

Reluctantly, Harry opens the door further and motions for Louis to come in.

YOU BREAK MY HEART IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE.

"What I said was wrong, Haz," Louis is saying. Harry is kind of listening, kind of not as he pours two cups of tea. "I was mad and slightly intoxicated and I don't know what I was saying. I want you the way you are. I'm in love with you, Harry. I've been in love with you for the longest time."

Harry sets Louis' tea down in front of him. Louis doesn't touch it. "Lou, you don't have to do this," he says. "This has happened so many times. So many times you've done this to me and I can't keep doing it anymore. I can't change for you."

"I don't want you to change. I'm in love with you, Harry. Not the old you, I don't love that you. I'm not in love with who you think you could be or who you think I want you to be. I'm not in love with the you the fame tries to make you. I'm in love with this you, right now. With the way you make your tea and slur your words when you're sleepy and the way you wear your hair and the way you pull my body closer to yours when you're sleeping. I love your affinity for cheesy romantic movies and songs and I fucking love you and your jokes. I love this you. Not the Harry who never came out of his shell and was afraid someone would judge him. Not the Harry who's going to be condensed into becoming all society wants him to be. I love the Harry I see, the one right here."

"I can't help but feel like you're just doing this because you feel bad or pity me or something."

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG.

"Harry, you know that's not true at all. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. You're it for me. Have been since I was eighteen."

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SAY IT'S BEEN YOU ALL ALONG.

"I don't want to lose you," Harry says brokenly. He's finally cracked.

He remembers how his parents would take him and Gemma to this water park on one of London's hotter days. They had this huge bucket way up high that was being filled with water. It filled and filled and filled until that one final drop went in and the bucket tipped, dumping countless gallons of water down on anyone underneath. Harry feels like that's what's happening now, emotion-wise. It's all been pouring and pouring and pouring and now hearing Louis say these things is the finals drop and now he's spilling.

"I was sixteen when I met you and you were it. We were sealed off. And then you gave me that... the ring in Paris. And promised we'd get married some day. The thought of not doing that scares me beyond belief."

Louis comes around the counter to stand in front of Harry. "I know, baby," he whispers.

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU IN MY DOOR.

"I can't do it like this anymore, Lou. You can't keep treating me like this. I've been so forgiving and compliant and willing to forget but I can't anymore. I let you back in too easily."

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WON'T HURT YOU ANYMORE.

Louis shakes his head, putting a hand on Harry's cheek and wiping away his tears. "You won't have to. I fucked up, I know. I know I've fucked up. But not anymore. Because you're it for me, love. I don't want anyone else but you. I've taken you for granted and I'm not gonna do it anymore, okay?"

Harry nods, leaning his forehead against Louis'.

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M ASKING YOU THIS...

"Don't hurt me, Louis," Harry whispers, licking his lips.

"Never. Ever."

"I'm not giving you another chance."

Except he would. Harry would give Louis a thousand chances because it's always him, it's always Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first one shot. there's going to be like a mini-series of Larry one shots based off of Taylor Swift songs (except there's one that will have a sequel/continuation because I feel like it). Posting this on my wattpad as well (hemakeshimstrongx). my Twitter is stylinswiftx and my tumblr is hemakesxhimstrongx follow me on there id that's somethin you'd wanna do.


End file.
